Ignore Me Not
by jessebelle
Summary: Willow's fed up with everyone ignoring her and being thought as reliable. She makes a decision that leads to leather, Spike, Angel, and the return of Vamp Willow. Discontinued.
1. No Plans Girl

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel  
  
Summary: Willow's fed up with everyone ignoring her and being thought as Reliable. She makes a decision that leads to leather, Spike, Angel, and the return of Vamp Willow.   
  
Pairings: Willow/Spike friendship and romance with Willow/Angel friendship could change.  
  
Author's Note: I started this story a year or so ago and never got around to finishing it. Then inspiration struck and I'm almost done. Hope you enjoy what I have and I'm sorry for the short chapters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: No Plans Girl  
  
Willow stared at the empty bed. She looked at the clock and knew that Buffy wouldn't be home, again. Her night was steadily getting worse and worse. Xander had even called and canceled their plans because he and Anya had to spend time together. She clicked on the computer and checked her email. She smiled when she saw a new letter from Cordelia. She went to open it when the phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Willow, excellent. I knew you'd be in tonight."  
  
"Yep, that's me, no plans girl."  
  
"Um, right, well anyway, apparently there's a new demon that has it's sights on Buffy."  
  
"Oh, well, can we kill it?"  
  
"No, apparently it's not from this dimension, and it doesn't want to kill Buffy as much as it wants to send her to a different dimension."  
  
"Oh, so research party?"  
  
"Precisely, now I have to go, Spike is cleaning out my ridge. See you soon."  
  
Willow listened to the dial tone. she hung up the phone and grabbed a few staked and crosses from Buffy's stash.  
  
She looked longingly at the computer. "Guess I'll touch base with LA after research." She turned her laptop off and proceeded to go to Giles' apartment, praying to the goddess that the vampires would leave her alone. 


	2. Reliable ol'Willow At Your Service

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Reliable ol' Willow At Your Service  
  
"No, couldn't send anyone to protect me. Didn't think I'd be doing anything important. Bet they all think I'm brooding over Oz again. Of course I was, but I was also brooding about my life, or lack there of. Guess Angel better watch his back in the King Of Brood Awards."  
  
She continued her angry rambling as she walked through the streets of Sunnydale. Occasionally she'd see someone, but most people walked in groups, or stayed in after dark. The citizens of Sunnydale were non-observant, not stupid.  
  
The Goddess must of heard her prayer because she made it to Giles' virtually unharmed. She knocked politely on the door until Spike answered it, with a mug of blood in his hand and in game-face.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing? What would happen if it hadn't been me at the door. You could have scared somebody."  
  
"Well luv, I happened to know it was you by your smell, so I figured it was safe."  
  
"My smell?"  
  
"Yeah, like strawberries and vanilla." A grin split across his face, but Willow was oblivious as she pushed him aside and entered Giles' apartment.  
  
"Giles, I'm here. Giles?" she received no answer except a chuckle from Spike. She turned on him. "Where's Giles and everyone else? We're supposed to be researching a new demon."  
  
Spike pointed to a note on a few of the books lying around. "Watcher boy had some business to attend to. According to him he knew you'd be reliable and research while everyone is out. The slayer and soldier boy are out on a date and the whelp and demon girl are well, you don't want specifics. So you get to stay with yours truly." He flashed her another grin. Personally he liked the witch. She was always nice to him and treated him like a person and she always remembered to bring him his blood at the right temperature. Plus he knew she had a fire in her just waiting to get out. He saw the fire flicker when he called her reliable. Now she was almost steaming.  
  
"Reliable ol' Willow at your service. So they think I don't have a life. Automatically they assume that I don't have plans and will come running when they call for help. Well this is it, I've had it, I'm leaving." She walked over to the couch and grabbed her things.   
  
Spike just kept on smiling."You'd make a great vampire luv."  
  
She turned around and glared at him. "No, my vampire self is skanky, has little patience, and had a thing for Angel."  
  
Spike's eyebrow immediately went up. "And you know this how?"   
  
She again turned on him, but softened a bit when she saw his obvious curiosity. "I met her once, it was this whole big thing. Ask Anya, she's the one that did it. Right now I have to pack." She grabbed a few more things of hers that she'd kept at Giles' apartment.  
  
"No luv, I think I'll ask you. We'll have to have somethin' interesting to talk about on the road since I'm comin' with."  
  
"What, no, you can stay here and tell everyone I'm gone."  
  
"No, luv. I'm comin' with you. Truth is you're the only one I can stand around here. Everyone else here in Sunnyhell are idiots. Plus you might need some manly man to protect you from the creatures of the night like m'self." He puffed out his chest and gave 'the smile', the one that could melt even the coldest of hearts.   
  
Willow sighed dramatically. The truth was she would like some company. She liked Spike and frequently got lectures of how dangerous he was from the rest of the gang. They didn't like that she treated him like a person instead of a thing. And Spike had never called her reliable, so it was okay, but she knew there had to be something else. No one would up and leave because of her or her safety "Not that I'm not flattered, but there has to be more."  
  
"You're right luv, I hate this town and everything in it. I'd jump at the first ticket outta here, and if it happens to be with you, it's an added bonus. Plus I'm curious about you as a vamp. I just can't picture you, ugh," He shuddered, "liking peaches. You don't really need my protection because there isn't any demon that would dare approach you like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Pissed off. You might not know it, but you pack a lot of power Red. So, can I come?" He gave her the puppy dog look which made Willow smile.   
  
She couldn't believe she was doing this, but hey, you have to live a little, even if you happen to be dead. "Fine, get your things. We'll leave tonight. I just have to leave everyone a note."  
  
"Why luv?"  
  
"To tell them that I'm gone, but that I'm safe, and that I'm not reliable."   
  
Spike smirked. "Well luv, here's the thing. You're aggravated at them for calling you reliable, right?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"And you're leaving to get away from them underestimating you and possibly to make them worry?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well then, forget the note. Let them think the worst. Serves them right to worry, and if you decide to come back, then they'll have realized exactly what they lost." He could see her biting her bottom lip while processing his wisdom and he could practically hear the debate going on inside her head.   
  
Finally she sighed. "You're right. Hurry up, we still have to go get my stuff." 


	3. Couldn't Help M'self

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Couldn't Help M'self  
  
Ten minutes later they were at the dorms. The entire way there Spike had badgered Willow about her vampire self. Now he stood by Buffy's dresser going through everything the slayer owned and occasionally pocketing some things. Willow was on her side of the room packing like a crazy person.  
  
"So luv, where exactly are we going to? You don't seem to have a destination in mind."   
  
At that moment Willow's laptop beeped letting her know she had mail. She stopped packing and went over to it. She smiled upon seeing the letter was from Angel. Now she knew where was going. Spike on the other hand might not want go as much so she decided to lie.  
  
"You're right Spike, I don't know where we're going but we'll figure it out once we're on the highway." Her answer was good enough for Spike and he went back to snooping.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Willow was packed and in the DeSoto, Spike of course was driving. Far a moment she wondered whether not this was a good idea, but she quickly came to the the conclusion it was and told Spike to drive on. As they were about to pass the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign, Spike flashed her a questioning look. "Can I Red?" She knew he'd do it anyway so she just nodded her head. They hit it hard, then he backed up and did it again. Spike looked over to the glaring redhead. "Sorry, couldn't help m'self." and with that they took off. 


	4. Get Out of Sunnydale Free Card

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Get Out Of Sunnydale Free Card  
  
Willow had fallen asleep quickly into the drive. Making such big decisions tended to take a lot out of a witch. Spike almost regretted waking her, but sunrise was hurriedly approaching.  
  
"Red, wake up." He got no response. "Luv, it's almost sunrise, you have to drive." Still she slept on. Finally he decided to do something he hadn't done more than once. He softened his voice and carefully shook her shoulder. "Willow, you need to get up now."  
  
Her eyes opened immediately. "Spike, what did you call me? And where are we?" She was only half awake.  
  
"Well luv, I called you Willow because it's your name, or so I'm told. And I haven't the foggiest idea where we are, but the suns about to rise and I don't fancy being a big pile of dust."   
  
She nodded her head slowly as it all came back to her. "Okay, you can lay down in the back and I'll drive." She scooted over into the drivers seat as Spike climbed in the back. He covered himself with a blanket.   
  
"Drive on then Red."  
  
Luckily for Willow they were just outside of LA. She got of the right exit and turned to Spike. "I think I know where we're going."  
  
"Well, that wasn't very long. Are you sure you just didn't want to drive?"  
  
"Yep, that's me, lazy." She reached her hand into her purse trying to find Angel's address. Finally she pulled out on of the business cards Cordy had sent her. She followed the directions on the back. soon they reached the home of Angel Investigations. She laughed at the joke Cordelia had written on the card. For use of emergency: Get out of Sunnydale free card. To be used when : There's an apocalypse, B: Angel and I miss you, or C: When Buffy starts to whine (That means you'll be here a lot.)  
  
"What's so funny pet?" Willow took a sharp intake of breath. She had forgotten Spike was in the backseat. "What luv, did I scare you? And where are we going?"  
  
"Yes you scared me. I was laughing at a gag Cordelia had sent me and we're in LA...at Angel's."  
  
"What? Your escape from Sunnyhell was to Peaches? The Poof will kill me."  
  
"Why should he do that? Besides the obvious, you haven't done anything recently, have you?" She turned around and gave him a motherly stare. He responded by giving the guilty little boy look, which he did pretty well for a 126 year old vampire. "Spike, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, last time i was here, Ikindatorturedhim."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, he had my ring."  
  
"The Ring of Amara?"  
  
"Yeah, and he wouldn't give it back." He gave her puppy dog eyes and he sounded very childish. A giggle escaped her lips and he glared. "What?"  
  
"He had your ring, that you dug up half of Sunnydale for so you could kill Buffy, and you tortured him?" She had an amused look on her face.  
  
"Uh, yeah. We're vampires luv, it's what we do."  
  
"Right. Well if he tries to stake you, I'll protect you." He gave her a look. "Fine, I'll stop him and explain everything before he has a chance to do anything."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you'll do." He looked at the floor of the car and made a sad expression. He knew Willow couldn't resist.  
  
Sure enough, Willow felt bad. Maybe Angel would hurt him. But since she had no more ideas on where to go, he'd have to suck it up like a man...pire. But she could at least do something to make it up to him.  
  
"Spike, we have to stay here, but if you can come up with a devious plan within the next minute, I'll let you go through with it as long as it won't hurt anyone." She figured it would take him longer to come up with something really bad and at least she gave him a chance.  
  
Unfortunately Spike had spent the entire time driving thinking of plans for whoever, Angel definitely counted on his list. Mix in the fact he now had a little idea of what Vamp Willow was like, well, Willow didn't know what she had just signed up for. 


	5. Never Tease A Master Vampire, Especially...

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
A/N: Okay, to clear things up a bit, this story takes place before I Will Remember You on Angel, so spoilers up till then, and on Buffy, after Pangs and it's kinda AU. Buffy's going out with Riley and Spike's still living with Giles, but he's helping out a bit more. There's no Tara cuz she doesn't fit, and Oz left. If you haven't seen the third season or the episode 'Dopplegangland' of Buffy, you won't know Vamp Willow. In a nutshell, A Vampire Willow came to Sunnydale from an alternate universe. She caused much confusion and was into leather, Angel (Puppy), and riding people with chains. Go see the episode or read a better summary elsewhere for more info. If there's anymore questions, email me or tell me in your reviews.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Five : Never Tease A Master Vampire, Especially If They're Your Boss  
  
Angel, Cordelia, and Doyle were in the office. The living two of the group were staring out the window watching the car parked out front, knowing it's owner.  
  
"Um, Angel?"  
  
"Yeah Cordy."  
  
"Spike left town, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" The souled vampire was getting a little nervous.  
  
"Well, he's kinda parked out front."  
  
"What? What do you mean he's out front? Are you sure?" He moved as close to the window as possible. Sure enough, Spike's DeSoto was right there. After a minute of concentration, he was able to sense him, confirming his childe's presence.  
  
He moved away from the window, as he was too close for comfort, and faced his two employees and friends.  
  
"Yeah, that's Spike. Doyle, arm yourself. Cordelia, here." He handed the young women a mean looking crossbow. "Stay behind us. I've never once known what Spike has been up to, it's always a big surprise. Who knows, Dru may have left him again and he's here for my sympathy, but it's better to be prepared.  
  
Cordelia examined her crossbow and shot Doyle a nervous look. "If he is here for sympathy, you're not gonna let him in here and let him cry on our shoulders or anything cuz that's way too close to my neck and I'll like to keep mine bite free."   
  
Even in a situation like this, Angel allowed himself a small smile, something he'd had to get used to doing with Cordy and Doyle around. He turned to look at his secretary.  
  
"No, Cordy, I'm not gonna invite Spike over for blood and conversation. And your neck will hopefully remain bite free, depends on if I get hungry and if you've been a good girl."  
  
"Angel, did you just make a joke? Call the press: Sir-Broods-A lot is making with the funny." She flashed Angel a grin, but stopped when she saw the worried look on Doyle's face. "Doyle, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin' Princess, but I don't suggest teasin' a master vampire, especially if he just threatened to bite you, and never if he's your boss."  
  
"Doyle, I was kidding. Cordelia, feel free to tease me, wait... no, don't tease me, okay?"  
  
"Sure Angel, no teasing, except when you're brooding."  
  
"Now that that's settled, can we worry about the vampire parked out front?"  
  
Angel looked at Doyle. Sure, last time Spike had visited he'd been tortured with hot pokers, but nothing had happened to Doyle. Why was he so worried? "Don't worry, everything will be fine." 


	6. The Fuzzy Sweater Virgin Store

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six: The Fuzzy Sweater Virgin Store  
  
"You want to do WHAT!? And have me do WHAT!?" Willow looked at Spike in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah Red, I want you to do that. You said if I could think of somethin' you'd let me do it, well, that's what I want to do. So, let's do it." He clapped his hands in glee like a small child.  
  
"But, but, Spike, we don't have the necessary things. So, we can't do it."  
  
"Nice try witch, but I do have 'em." He pulled out a bag from under the seat and passed it up to Willow. She peeked inside and gave a squeak that made Spike chuckle.  
  
"Goddess, how and why do you have these things laying around?"  
  
"Well luv, if I told you, I'd be corrupting those innocent ears of yours."  
  
"I'm not innocent!"  
  
Spike grinned. Since he was safely hidden under the blanket he couldn't see her face, but he could imagine her expression. Now if he played his cards right...  
  
"Sure you aren't. At least that's what I believe, but Peaches and the cheerleader? Didn't you say that she used to tease you about that issue. But fine, let's go in. Hey, maybe if you ask nicely the chit will take you to the fuzzy sweater virgin store." He grinned as he heard her huff and slowly put an arm out to grab the bag back.  
  
"I'm not a Virgin!" She ripped the bag out of his hand. "Fine, I'll show everyone just how innocent I really am." He could hear the rustle of cloth that meant she had started changing. He had just lifted a corner to get a peek when her voice rang in his ears. "And no peeping or I'll tell Angel." Damn! 


	7. What In The Hell Is He Playing At?

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven: What In The Hell Is He Playing At?  
  
They were ready and tired of waiting. Cordelia sat with the crossbow by her side, playing solitaire. Doyle had his stakes by his feet and was busying himself with a magazine. Angel was pacing.   
  
"Where is he? We've been waiting for hours. I really want to know what the hell he thinks he's playing at."   
  
It was true. They'd been waiting all day for Spike's appearance, but the DeSoto had remained where it was, parked outside, with Spike still inside. It was a wonder that the younger vampire had managed to stay still that long. Unbeknownst to the Fang Gang, Willow and Spike had decided to stay in the car until sundown. Spike had been driving the young witch crazy, all for a little prank.   
  
When the sun finally set and the regular alarm went off, Angel jumped. He turned to his employees. "Okay guys, stay here. Now that the sun's gone I can bring the fight to him. I'm going out there." He grabbed his leather jacket and was just about to leave when Cordelia's worrying made him stay and listen.  
  
"But Angel, what if he hurts- Willow"   
  
She broke off at the door opened and the red haired hacker stepped into their office. Waving the witch grinned. "Hello guys, miss me?" 


	8. I'm Not Good!

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the humor, but only if it's good. If it's not funny, I didn't come up with it. Okay, so I did, but remember the funny stuff, okay, I'm an author, not a comedian.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eight: I'm Not Good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel Investigations stared in shock. Willow had on tight, black leather pants with to-die-for leather boots. On top she was wearing a black leather corset to that showed and enhanced her cleavage. She looked exactly like her vampire alter ego.  
  
"What, do I look that bad?" The men of the office quickly lifted their eyes to her face.   
  
Angel managed to stutter out a "N-n-no." He had just about gotten his thoughts back together, and was going to ask Willow about her choice in apparel, when their long awaited guest finally showed up.  
  
Spike stepped out from behind Willow and put his arm around her. He nuzzled her neck and placed a kiss on her collarbone before looking up at Angel. "Hullo, Peaches. Didn't we agree that Red here was a wild one? Well, now we got proof."  
  
Realization of that statement hit Angel like a ton of bricks. Already fearing, yet knowing the truth, he had to ask. "Proof?"  
  
Willow smiled and stepped out of Spike's embrace towards Angel. She opened her arms and pulled the elder vampire into a hug. She looked up at his stunned face and grinned. "Hello, Puppy, wanna play?"  
  
Angel's response was cut off by Cordelia. "Hello people! Now just what in the hell is going on here?" She aimed her crossbow at Spike's unbeating heart. Willow quickly let go of Angel and stepped in the line of fire.  
  
"What's the matter Cordy, I thought you wanted me to visit. I don't think this is the welcome I expected." She gestured to the crossbow, now pointing at her chest. The cheerleader quickly put it down.  
  
"Willow, what happened? I thought you said Spike was good now? I mean, even if your fashion sense is much better, you can't be a vampire."  
  
"Hey, quit with the insults. I haven't done anything to you. I'm not good!"  
  
"Shut it Captain Peroxide. Angel, is she really a vamp?"  
  
"Uh, Princess, I know I've only heard stories about Willow, but I'm betting yes. Why don't you take a step back and re-aim your crossbow. Angel, snap out of it man. yeah, Willow's a vamp, now get Spike."  
  
Angel shook his head. He looked at Cordelia and Willow. "Spike's good now? When did this happen?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not good!"  
  
Willow smirked and moved towards Cordy. "Aww, you didn't tell Puppy about the chip? Well, doesn't matter now. Come here and give me a hug." Using a surprising amount of strength, she pulled the Cheerleader into her arms.  
  
The guys all had their eyes on them when Cordy's shocked squeal snapped them of their fantasies. "Hey, watch the hands!" Cordelia pulled out of the embrace and glared at Willow, who had on a satisfying smirk.   
  
The redhead swaggered over to Cordy's desk and jumped up to sit down. Spike smiled and moved over to stand beside her. He looked at the stunned staff of Angel Investigations and grinned. "So pops, where are we gonna sleep. Felling a bit tired, you know how it is. " He gestured to Willow who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bored Now." she hopped off the desk and approached Doyle. The half Demon quickly grabbed a stake and held it up as he backed away from her. She cornered him and gave a laugh. "Aww, don't you want to play? I'm pretty sure Puppy keeps some chains." 


	9. Listen First, Soul Later

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my established bad attempt at humor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine: Listen First, Soul Later  
  
Angel, after figuring out what was going on, went into sire mode. "That's enough. Willow, leave Doyle alone. There will be no playing of any kind. Cordy, Doyle, go down stairs and get the emergency kit. Spike, sit with her."  
  
Realization hit Doyle and Cordy and they quickly ran downstairs. They returned quickly to see Spike sitting on the couch, his arm around Willow. Angel was standing over the two with a pissed off expression, it was a scary resemblance to Angelus. He saw them and motioned them to go in his office with their precious cargo.  
  
Being a witch and having a very good memory, Willow instantly knew what they had and what they were planning on doing. She jumped up. "Hey, I don't think so." Expecting this, Angel grabbed her and cut off her oxygen until she fell unconscious, while Doyle and Cordelia made a run for the office.   
  
Knowing this was going all wrong, Spike got up to help Willow. "Hey now, peaches, let the chit go."  
  
Angel kept his hold on the sleeping redhead as he gazed sadly at her. "I'm sorry Spike, but this has to be done. She's not the Willow we know or love and I assure you, even you'll soon miss the old one. We can't wait that long or we'll lose her to guilt, so I suggest you sit down."  
  
"What are you talking about, mate. Leave her alone."   
  
"Spike, she needs her soul."   
  
"What? Peaches, you don't know what you're doing, she's Willow."  
  
"I know that Spike, but I can't allow you to make her evil. If you want to live, I suggest you leave. I'm giving you this chance." He placed Willow on the vacated couch.   
  
Spike sighed loudly. "Poof, she's not-"  
  
"Angel, it's not working. Her soul, it's lost." Cordelia had come out of the office with a heartbreaking expression marring her features. A tear fell out of her eye as she stared at her lost friend. Doyle peered out from behind her and shook his head. Angel instantly dropped to the ground next to Willow. He took her hand in his and looked at the floor.   
  
"No, this can't be happening. This is Willow, sweet, innocent, happy Willow. She can't be a vampire. Not again."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Don't let her hear you call her innocent. Now if you'll just listen to me-" He was interrupted again.  
  
"Oh my god, Buffy, Xander. They don't know. Cordelia, could you?"  
  
Cordy nodded and went back into the office to call Sunnydale. Spike's eyes widened and he ran to stop her, but Doyle slammed the door in his face. He could hear the cheerleader make the phone call to the slayer. Just great, his brilliant plan was working out perfectly, in a way that wasn't.  
  
"Bloody Hell, listen, Peaches, and listen good. Willow's fine, she's-"  
  
"She's not fine, William. You did this, you went to far." Hearing his given name was the first warning and sure enough Angel stood up and grabbed a stake out of his pocket. Driven by grief he was too fast. 


	10. I'm Not A Vampire!

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Ten: I'm Not A Vampire!!!  
  
Angel slammed Spike up against the wall. He was just about to drive the sake home when a groggy, panicked voice halted his aim.  
  
"Angel, No!" The aforementioned vampire turned to see the reason for his fury on the couch, just waking up. He kept his hold on Spike.  
  
Cordelia came out of the office, Doyle followed. She cast a sad, yet weary glance at Willow, then gave her full attention to Angel. "I called, but no one answered. I left a message on Giles' machine. I'm guessing that everyone in Sunnydale is already looking for her."  
  
"What! You guys called Sunnydale! Cordelia, I'm not a vampire."  
  
The cheerleader turned around. "Like hell you aren't. Unfortunately your soul is lost so we might have to stake you. But you aren't Willow, you're a demon that stole my friends' body. So quit lying, I work for a vampire for a living and I know vampires."  
  
"Cordelia, you don't understand. Angel, put Spike down!" Angel had been getting ready to stake Spike again. She got up off the couch, fully awake now, and walked over to the two vampires. She took Angel's arm and slowly pulled it down, the strength spell she had done was still in place. She then separated the two vampires.  
  
"Thanks Red. Now if this Poof will listen."   
  
Angel opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed it. "Fine, what am I listening to?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Shhhhh."  
  
Willow, Cordy, and Doyle didn't know what they were doing. Then Angel heard it. A 'thump thump, thump thump, thump thump.' Using his vampire hearing he could identify three steady heartbeats. He dropped the stake and pulled Willow into his arms. He didn't think he had ever been this happy in his entire life and at the moment becoming Angelus didn't cross his mind. He swung her around making his coworkers give him weird looks. Spike just shook his head in amusement.  
  
Willow was in shock, but after a moment she smiled, then chuckled, then she was full out laughing. Angel finally put her on the ground. She calmed down and pulled the souled vampire into a hug. "I was trying to tell you. It was a joke. Spike's idea. I used a spell to mask my heartbeat and give me some extra strength. Spike had the clothes and the rest was my brilliant acting."   
  
Angel didn't even care that it had been a joke and that he should be mad. It had been too much of a scare and knowing that Willow was alive was a big reassurance. He'd probably have to yell at her later.  
  
Cordelia listened to the red head's explanation and after being shocked, went and pulled Willow into a hug out of Angel's arms. "Oh my god, Willow, I'm so sorry. I'd never really stake you and I was going to curse you to be like brood boy over there, oh I'm so sorry."   
  
Willow just shook her head. She should be the one apologizing, not Cordy. "Cordy, don't worry about it. You couldn't get my soul because I still had mine. It's no big deal. But I hope you would stake me if I was a vampire. You guys should be mad at me for making you think I was dead. I never should have let Spike talk me into this but he said you guys thought I was innocent and Iwas trying to prove you all rong and now I'm acting like a skanky ho. Bad Willow and now I'm babbling and I do that and hi, I'm Willow, you must be Doyle."   
  
She held her hand out to the half demon that was staring at her in awe. He never thought a human could say all that in one breath. He slowly took her hand and nodded. Willow turned to Cordelia. "I thought you said he never usually shuts up. Why isn't he talking, am I that scary?" Willow looked down at the outfit from Spike and gave a yelp. "Oh, look at those. Spike, you never told me I looked this bad." She yelled at the blond vampire that had been watching everything in amusement, but upon hearing her command he, like all of the other males in the office had looked at her breasts. Suffice to say he wasn't listening to her yelling.  
  
"Red, you defiantly look fine. In fact, I think you should dress like this from now on. You agree with me, don't you Peaches?"  
  
Angel realized what he was doing and snapped his head up to a now blushing Willow. Before he could think of what he was saying though, he answered Spike's question. "Definitely, in fact, use my credit card. You definetly need more leather in your wardrobe." He had even dug his credit card out of his pocket. He held it out to Willow, who refused, but Cordelia took it, stuffed it in her pocket, then shook her boss out of his drooling.  
  
"Angel, snap out of it. Doyle, put your tongue back in. Spike, give me your duster."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and spoke like she was explaining something to a child. "So Willow can cover up until we get her some clothes. Honestly, you guys are acting like you've never seen a girl before." Spike reluctantly handed over his beloved duster to Cordy, who took it and gave it to Willow, who accepted it gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
Angel had finally gotten his thoughts together and looked quizzically at Spike. "Hey, wait a minute. Willow, why would you listen to anything that Spike told you to do? You know better than that. And why were you with him?" He was definetly confused.  
  
Cordelia looked around at everyone and decided they should at least be comfortable as they explained to Angel. "Hey boss, why don't we go downstairs in your apartment so we can sit down. It's going to be a long story. And I've got a few questions myself." She gave Willow a pointed look.  
  
Sensing that this had nothing really to do with him, and just wanting to get drunk, Doyle grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Angel, I think I'm going to go home. It's been a weird night. Willow, nice meeting you. Spike, go get staked. Bye Angel, Princess." He nodded his head and left the foursome. 


	11. Angel's Hair: Lost Cause or Changeable?

Ignore Me Not  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys, this is it until I write more. If you don't like it please tell me. I also want to know what direction you guys think this should take place, mainly for the pairings. I also want to say that it isn't the end of Vamp Willow, she will be back. And the Scooby gang will definitely get what's coming to them. It'll be cool, so keep on reading, please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eleven: Angel's Hair: Lost Cause or Changeable?  
  
After listening to Cordy's suggestion, they took the elevator to Angel's apartment. Willow had wide eyes as she took in the vampire's home. Even Spike had to admit it looked good. After getting Willow a pair of Cordelia's extra clothes to change into, they found themselves sitting around Angel's kitchen table. Angel had gotten blood for himself and Spike, (albeit reluctantly), and normal food for Willow and Cordy. It was Willow that started the long explanation.  
  
"Okay, Angel, do you remember when I told you about Riley?"  
  
"Buffy's new boyfriend? Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, there's this group called the Initiative-"  
  
"I know all this, they're helping thin out the number of demons in Sunnydale. What does this have to do with you hanging around Spike?"  
  
"Shuuush mister. If you want to know then be quiet. It turns out the Initiative is actually capturing demons and doing experiments on them."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I know, that's what I said." Cordelia turned back to her plate of food. For a vampire Angel sure could cook. Surprisingly Spike remained quiet as Willow explained things to his sire.  
  
"Yeah. Well after Spike showed up back in Sunnydale they got him. He now has a chip in his head that prevents him from killing or hurting humans."  
  
Angel was floored. He turned and looked worriedly at his favorite childe. "Are you alright?"  
  
Spike was a little taken back by the concern in Angel's voice, but answered nonetheless. "Yeah, I just can't bloody get a good meal. I ended up having to go to the slayer to find out what was wrong with me."  
  
"Yeah, it was Thanksgiving. I'm surprised you didn't see him there Angel. But why are you so upset? I thought you hated Spike?"  
  
It took a moment for Angel to bring himself to admit the real feelings for his childe. "I don't actually hate Spike, he just pisses me off or he's trying to kill me. And as for me being upset, are you telling me you aren't? Killing vampires to protect humans is one thing, but taking away their means of life, experimenting on them. that's wrong. And nobody messes with a childe of Angelus."  
  
The three other occupants of the room stared at Angel with a little bit of fear. Spike was also feeling a little bit of affection for his sire, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Maybe they'd be able to work out their problems now that he had to be a nancy-boy. He'd rather be helping out here in LA then in Sunnyhell with Slutty.  
  
Seeing their mixed emotions, Angel took his seat and looked away embarrassed. He looked at the two Sunnydale residents. "So you've been helping Buffy? Why? Have they been treating you okay? And that still doesn't explain why you're here with Willow."  
  
Spike looked at the witch for permission before answering Angel's questions. This act did not go unnoticed by Cordelia. "Yeah, I've been helping the slayer. Turns out I can still hurt demons and I have to kill something. How do you think they're treating me? The only one that's even remotely nice is Red, demon girl's not so bad either, but Red's the only one worth anything. The Watcher, Slutty, and the Whelp are all idiots. As for Willow coming here, well they treat me like dirt, but they treat Willow worse."  
  
"What!?" Cordelia knew Buffy was self centered, but she didn't think the blonde could hurt Willow. "Willow, have they been ignoring you again? I told you not to take that. you need to be more selfish and tell them no. Remember what happened last time? I know I wasn't really part of the group last time but I do remember a certain vampire trying to kill me and take over the Bronze. Which now that I think about it, happened this time too."  
  
Angel too, knew how selfish, not just Buffy, but the entire Scooby gang could be. One thing that had always gotten under his skin when he was in Sunnydale was the way everyone always took advantage of Willow. He'd always appreciated the innocence and forgiving nature of the redhead in front of him and hated when they would use her.   
  
"Willow, what did they do this time? I know how bad that they can be and I don't blame you for leaving at all. You can stay here as long as you want, you too Spike. I'm glad you came to me."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Willow, who was blushing. She started tracing patterns on the table top and avoided everyone's gaze. "They called me reliable. Ever since Oz left, even before then, it was 'Willow do this' 'Willow do that' 'Willow, you don't have a life, research this'. I'm tired of being everyone's loyal dog. They all expect me to drop everything for them but if I need a shoulder to cry on they're all too busy to hear my whining. Everything with Oz, then my, never mind, but I don't want to be ignored anymore."  
  
Spike hadn't thought that it was this bad, neither had Cordelia. Angel knew she had been ignored her entire life by her parents, and for her friends to start, it was tearing her up inside. He got up and pulled her into a hug. She had started to cry sometime during her tirade and he let her get it all out.   
  
"Let it out little one, I'm here for you, so is Cordy and Spike. You're one of the most special people I've ever met in my long unlife, you should never be ignored. Your parents didn't know what they gave up and your friends should be ashamed for treating you like this."  
  
She cried into his chest for a long time before exhausting herself into sleep. Spike and Cordelia watched as Angel picked up her small body and brought her to his bed, tucking her in like a child.   
  
Cordy observed the blonde vampire sitting next to her and watched at his jaw tensed making his prominent cheekbones look even more chiseled. He may have come to a silent truce with his sire, but that didn't mean the poof could act like that with His Willow. Wait, His Willow? He knew he liked the chit but did that mean she was His? His demon replied with a yes and he knew that somewhere between Sunnyhell and LA she'd wormed her way into his heart, maybe even before that. So something good did come out of all of this. Now he just had to work on getting the witch to return his feelings and make it known to his sire that Willow was off limits. Oh, what his unlife had come to, but at the moment he wouldn't change a thing, well maybe Angel's hair, but that was a lost cause. 


End file.
